


There is always a sofa

by imbadwholf



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas Tree, Fluff, I love these, M/M, THEY ARE TWO CUTIES, they are too cute, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbadwholf/pseuds/imbadwholf
Summary: they go back draco's place for xmas again but they haven't been back since they told him they are dating. how will he react?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NIKKI MY QUEEN](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NIKKI+MY+QUEEN).



Scorpius walked over to his boyfriend. “Sweetie why are you packing your slippers?”

Pushing around some things in his large bag Albus lowered his brows. “I don’t own any.”

Confused the blonde boy peaked over the other's shoulder. “Why are you taking mine then?”

“Your house’s floor is cold and if you think for one minute I am going to be okay walking around that dark wood at night you are sorely mistake-”

Giggling a little at the outburst the Malfoy boy asked. “Why would you be sneaking around the manor so late?”

Whilst mumbling Albus picked up another t shirt to put in with the rest of his luggage. “Well I don’t want to stay in a spare room without you all night.”

Reddening cheeks blushed on Scorpius’ cheeks as he turned his gaze to the ground. “And why do you think you will be in a spare room?”

A bit more snappy than even the temperamental adolescence was used to using Albus answered. “Because he knows about us now. About how… how you like boys.”

Still confused the blonde boy replied. “He has known I am gay for years.”

“It’s not just that Scor… he knows how you like me… how I like you.”

In an attempt to lighten the mood Scorpius made some soft sound to show his fake surprise. “You like me?!”

It did seem to work as the other boy struggled to retain a stern face at the nerd before him. “We have been dating six months.” Then regaining his previous composure he carried on. “You think he will let us share a room now he knows how we feel?”

“I don’t see why not.”

Struggling to explain the brunette stammered. “Well… he might think… we are… and he won’t want that… you are his son… and I am a boy. Not just a boy but Harry Potter’s son!”

“He has always been nice to you Al.”

“I know that it’s just this is different now. We are different now.”

“Is this about my new hair cut because I kind of liked it.”

Again the Malfoy had managed to reduce his partner to giggles. “Shut up you.”

Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend the student continued. “Look he has always set up a sofa for one of us in my room and I am pretty sure.”

“Yeah?” Finally Albus revealed his nervous in the way he avoided eye contact.

Stroking the dark check before him Scorpius nodded. “Yeah. Now where are your trunks. I am so taking you swimming.”

 

* * *

 

 

Draco had unfortunately been too busy to pick them up from the train station but they managed to work around a muggle time table and get in a thing called a taxi. When they finally made it to the manor they could not get to the front door before the man himself was wrapping his arms around his son in a tight hug. “I am so sorry. Work and all that. How are you?”

Once pleasantries between the two had been exchanged Albus finally got to greet the elder man. “Hello Sir.”

Not one for much physical contact (he had only just learned how to embrace his soon unreservedly) Draco did not replicate his open affection on to the other boy but he did give him a bright smile. “No sirs Albus, you know that. Now, tree decorating?”

Chewing on a sweet the younger Malfoy agreed on the schedule. “That’s the only reason I ever leave Hogwarts for Christmas.”

With a flick of his wrists Draco had forced along the levitation of their belongings. “Oh shh you.” Inside the house the boys were greeted as was custom with a large fern taking up most of the living room. “Last one to finish their box is a rotten egg.”

Below the tree was the boxes that they had used for the last two years. The three had been decorated by hand with leftover scraps of wrapping paper and sparkles caused by magic. Each twinkled under the firelight. Albus walked slowly over to his own container removing the lid and smiled as he greeted with the same ball balls as every year. Together they worked from the bottom up placing on a mixture of magical and ordinary decorations. “I haven’t seen this one before.” Gushed Scorpius as he held up a flat piece of wood on which three figures threw tiny snowballs at one another, the circular white objects sometimes hit another figure and on other occasions vanished in mid air around an invisible barrier. One of the men was taller than the rest and despite being a bit away from his boyfriend Albus could clearly recognise that one as Draco himself. “Dad you keeping aiming at me!”

Albus then paid more heid to the other shorter people and realised one was indeed Scorpius and it took the twirling of the final one to realise that it was indeed himself. “That is amazing si-Draco.” Complimented the truly captivated teen. Just as he did so he watched the wooden versions of himself and Scorpius give each other a giant hug around their thick coats and lean in for a quick peck on the cheek. Bashfully the real Potter turned his head back to his own simple red ball ball, before he could notice the inscription on the bottom of Scorpius’ “The Malfoy Family.”

“Thank you Albus. I made it at the beginning of this year, due to some… alternations in this set up adjustments had to be made.”

Interrupting before anymore could be said Scorpius beamed. “I love it Dad.”

Whilst putting up a different ornament the man nodded his hair moving slightly over his brow with the movement. “That is all that matters.”

 

* * *

 

 

After what Albus would describe as a surprisingly uneventful dinner the three of them bid goodnight before each retiring. “Where should I g-” Albus started to ask before he was dragged away by his best friend. “What are you doing?”

“You didn’t need to bring your slippers.”

Finding himself inside his boyfriend’s room Albus argued. “They aren’t mine.”

“Okay then smarty pants you didn’t need to steal mine.”

“What do yo-” Looking around he saw his own bags on the floor in front of them. “Oh.” His checks rapidly turned crimson and if asked about it he would deny any allegation adding to the fact the cause of such bodily change could have been caused by anything other than the roaring fire in the same room as him. Especially not the sudden idea of spending the night in the same room as Scorpius again and not having to fear of being caught slipping around corridors under the moonlight. Definitely not. 

“Can you see what I see?”

“My luggage.” Albus breathed out.

With a giggle Scorpius shook his head “No sweetie.” Placing his hand over his boyfriend’s cheek he turned it in the direction of where the coach usually went. The one that one of them was expected to stay on when they slept over. The one that came covered in sleeping bags and blankets galore. The one that was always there. Except it wasn’t. “Oh.” Albus struggled to be able to vocalised even that short word.

Mistakenly taking such lack of response as disappointment Scorpius walked over to his desk and collected his wand. “It’s fine. I’ll just get on-”

“No!” After coughing to calm his voice Albus repeated himself and added a small explanation. “No… I mean… this… this is perfect.”

Now suddenly feeling unsure himself the Malfoy child kicked around his feet on the ground in a nervous manner. “Really?”

A second later their lips were millimeters apart from one another. “Really.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appericated. I am @ollyhopper on tumblr :)


End file.
